Abschied nehmen
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Sirius ist tot... Doch selbst nach Jahren kann Harry noch immer nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken...


**Name:** „Abschied nehmen"

**Teile:** 1 / 1

**Beta:** Obelix72

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene damit kein Geld! Das Potteruniversum gehört JKR und der Song „Abschied nehmen" ist von Xavier Naidoo.

**Kommentar:** Als ich diese FF geschrieben habe ne mächtige Depri-phase. Hab die FF erst gestern auf meinem Rechner wieder gefunden. Geschrieben habe ich sie kurz nachdem HP 5 rauskam.

Achtung!!! Spoiler zu HP5!!!!!

* * *

Wie jeden Abend saß Harry auf seinem Bett. Die Beine hatte er angewinkelt und um schlangen sie mit seinen Armen. Vollkommen weggetreten wippte er vor und zurück. Neben dem Jungen lag ein geöffneter Brief.

„Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Warum haben sie die noch immer nicht geschlossenen Wunden vergrößert? Warum?", dachte der 16-jährige und erneut fiel sein Blick auf den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,  
ich weiß, dass dieser Brief schmerzen wird, aber ich will, bzw. ich muss ihn dir einfach schicken! Du hast ein Recht darauf dabei zu sein... Harry, wir kommen dich Sonntag um 10 Uhr abholen. Um 11 Uhr findet Sirius Beisetzung statt..._

Den Rest des Briefes konnte und wollte Harry gar nicht lesen. Fertig mit den Nerven setzte er sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch und eulte Albus Dumbledore, der den Brief verfasst hatte.

* * *

Die Zeit verging und Harry lernte mit Sirius Tod umzugehen, doch etwas nagte an seinem Herzen. So machte sich Harry zusammen mit Remus Lupin, der inzwischen wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, und Nymphadora Tonks an einem Samstag auf zu Sirius Grab...

Zusammen schritten die Drei zu seinem Grab und als sie dort angekommen waren stellten sich die beiden „Aufpasser"ein wenig abseits, damit Harry alleine mit Sirius sein konnte.

Fast eine halbe Stunde stand Harry einfach nur da und starrte das gut gepflegte Grab an. Gerade als Remus ihm vorschlagen wollte wieder zu gehen sackte der Junge weinend zusammen und schluchzte hemmungslos.

_Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen.  
Das werd ich mir nie vergeben.  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen._

„Sirius, es tut mir so leid! Ich konnte nicht kommen! Ich konnte einfach nicht! Verdammt, es tut mir so leid! Das musst du mir einfach glauben! Bitte...", schrie er verzweifelt und hämmerte dabei auf den Kiesboden ein.

„Harry", flüsterte Remus und wollte das Kind einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, doch Tonks hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn. Er konnte damals nicht so ‚Lebe wohl' sagen, wie wir. Uns war klar, dass es Tote gibt und wir haben uns schnell daran gewöhnt, aber Harry nicht! Er ist fast noch ein Kind und Sirius war der einzige, der ihm eine Familie war. Er hatte sogar mehr vertrauen und Liebe ihn seinen Paten gesteckt als in die Weasleys! Sirius kannte er nicht lange, aber er war das Bindeglied zu seinen toten Eltern!"

„Verdammt, Sirius! Wir vermissen dich!", murmelte Harry und seine Schluchzer wurden lauter. „Ich vermisse dich..."

Das war zu viel für Remus: Er schritt zielstrebig auf das Kind zu und nahm es ihn den Arm. Der Junge kuschelte sich weinend an den großen Körper, während Remus ihm durch die Haare fuhr und sagte: „Harry, wir sind alle für dich da! Besonders ich bin für dich da! Das darfst du niemals vergessen, ja? Sirius ist dir nicht böse, dass du nicht da warst! Er hat dich geliebt und war nie sauer auf dich."

* * *

Gemeinsam kehrten sie am Abend nach Hogwarts zurück. Harry hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten in dieser Nacht in der Wohnung von Remus zu übernachten, da er nicht alleine sein wollte. Er wollte den anderen Gryffindors nicht begegnen.

Sein letzter Gedanken bevor er einschlief war: „Ich vermisse dich so sehr Sirius!"

_Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen.  
Das werd ich mir nie vergeben.  
Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?  
Jetzt soll ich dich nie mehr sehen._

* * *

78 Jahre später lag Harry in einem Krankenhausbett und an seiner Seite saßen seine Frau Hermine, Seine Kinder Lily, James und Sirius, sowie Lilys Ehemann Reneè und ihre kleine Tochter Juli.

Bereits vor über 70 Jahren besiegte Harry seinen größten Feind: Lord Voldemort. Seit dem lebte die komplette Zauberwelt in Frieden.

In diesem Moment betrat Remus Lupin das Zimmer und Harry sagte nur: „Es tut mir so leid! Ich konnte nicht kommen! Ich konnte einfach nicht! Verdammt, es tut mir so leid! Das musst du mir einfach glauben! Bitte..."

„Harry, er war dir nie böse und er wird es auch nie sein!", erklärte Remus, wie immer, wenn Harry diese Worte benutzte.

Stunden später war Harry in Schlaf an einer seltenen und unheilbaren Blutkrankheit gestorben. Seine letzten Gedanken galten nicht seiner angeheirateten Familie, nein, sie galten seiner Familie: Lily Potter, geb. Evans, James Potter und Sirius Black.

Ihm kam auch der Refrain eines Liedes in den Sinn:

_Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen.  
Das werd ich mir nie vergeben.Mann, wie konntest du von uns gehen?_


End file.
